U.S. Pat. No. 4 374 826 discloses carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives and related compounds which are angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors and accordingly useful as antihypertensives. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4 472 384 and 4 558 037 disclose mixture of carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives with compounds having different pharmacological actions. European Pat. Appln. Publication No. 51 391 discloses another compounds which are angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors.